<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>После шторма by bfcure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969233">После шторма</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure'>bfcure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Escape Artist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Coda, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У всего есть цена. Иногда она оказывается непомерно высокой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Burton/Will Burton, Will Burton &amp; Jamie Burton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>После шторма</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>пост!канон</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С моря дует холодный ветер, щиплет за нос и за уши. Костёр трещит, плюётся огнём — сухих дров им найти не удалось. Уилл расправляет китайский фонарь и протягивает его Джейми:</p>
<p>— Держи. Вот так.</p>
<p>Суёт в огонь палку и, когда она вспыхивает, как факел, поджигает фитиль.</p>
<p>— Можешь отпускать, сынок.</p>
<p>Фонарь медленно поднимается в вечернее небо. Джейми молча прижимается к боку Уилла, и тот обнимает его одной рукой и думает о Кейт. Он хочет помнить, как они смеялись над одними и теми же глупыми шутками, как страсть шампанским бурлила внутри, как щемило от нежности сердце, но каждую ночь, во сне, он снова и снова поскальзывается на луже её крови, и она пачкает его пальто, рубашку и лицо. С правой ладони Уилла не сходят следы зубов — он впивается в неё, чтобы своим криком не испугать Джейми, которому наконец перестали сниться кошмары. Говорят, у детей гибкая психика. Дай бог, чтобы это было так.</p>
<p>Уилл поправляет сбившуюся набок шапку сына и вновь переводит взгляд на крошечный огонёк в небесах. Правосудие — странная штука. Фойл, убивший его жену и признанный невиновным, мёртв. А Уилла освободили в зале суда, как он и предполагал. Конечно, «не доказано» это хуже, чем «не виновен». Но лучше, чем девять лет в тюрьме. На самом деле Уиллу сильно повезло: «не доказано» — это чисто шотландский способ сказать «ты сделал это, но мы не можем доказать, как ты это провернул» или «возможно, ты не виновен, но точно никто не знает». В английском суде такое не прокатило бы. Да здравствуют шотландцы.</p>
<p>Конечно, Мэгги Гарднер обо всём догадалась. Уилл гадал, что она собиралась предпринять: сдать его полиции или начать шантажировать. Однако она не учла два фактора: друзья русского братка были очень благодарны Уиллу за спасение своего «кореша» и на все её вопросы ответили гордым молчанием, а тело Фойла кремировали, поэтому эксгумацию нельзя было провести при всём желании. Как она это назвала, «идеальное преступление»? Уилл многое бы отдал, чтобы всё сложилось иначе. Почему, когда ему дали папку с делом Фойла, обвиняемого в жестоком убийстве Сандры Маллинс, он не отказался его представлять? «Простите, сэр, даже ежу понятно, что эту девушку убил он. Я не защищаю маньяков». Но. Но. Уилл Бёртон не проиграл ни одного суда. Ему пророчили прекрасное будущее. Он был первым и не мог позволить себе стать вторым. Мэгги Гарднер наступала ему на пятки. Казалось, они оба забыли, что решали судьбы живых людей, а не играли в кёрлинг или в морской бой. Они слишком увлеклись противостоянием и риторикой, а за все их ошибки расплатилась Кейт. </p>
<p>— Папа, смотри, как наш фонарь высоко! — взволнованно шепчет Джейми. — Его же будет видно из Рая?</p>
<p>— Конечно будет, — Уилл подхватывает сына на руки. — Не замёрз? Пойдём домой, бабушка приготовила твою любимую лазанью.</p>
<p>Небо затянуто тучами. Не видно ни звёзд, ни луны. Уилл думает: ему больше не работать адвокатом. И мечтам о карьере пришёл конец. Но у него есть Джейми, и он должен сделать всё, чтобы его сын был в безопасности.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>